


Candy Stripper (import from ff.net)

by moor



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Humour, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Trick or Treat, Kaname x Yuuki shippers! Aidou-torture included free of charge.





	Candy Stripper (import from ff.net)

Title:  **Candy Stripper**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: moor  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 11-02-08, Updated: 11-02-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,332

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Candy stripper"  
Alt title: "Trick or treat…"  
Words: approx. 1000  
Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki  
Genre: Romantic comedy

AN: A thank-you fic for Sidedish who wrote the 100th review for "A Light in the Dark". I hope you enjoy!  
AN: Almost forgot! "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri and all related rights holders! (As if I could come up with greatness like this on my own...)

* * *

_Cross Academy_

Aidou inched closer to the bookstack on his left and, hiding his face behind a heavy tome he'd randomly grabbed off the shelf, peeked his eyes over the brim and turned his ear out. Yes, it was definitely them. They were being sneaky, the sneaky sneaks, and trying to evade his voluntary chaperoning again as if he were somehow not supposed to be part of their little tête-à-têtes. Hmph. How rude.

In the dim lights of the furthest reaches of the old library, he glanced down both sides of the stacks to make sure he was alone, then crept a bit closer.  _What were they talking about, anyway?..._

"Are you sure this is ok?" Kaname's cautious voice floated through the volumes from the next row over, and Aidou strained to hear it. "In here?"

"Mmmmhmmm," giggled Yuuki playfully, "but shhhhh, we need to make sure no one sees."

 _Her._  Aidou's eyebrows dipped together on his forehead in disapproval. They were definitely hiding. Good thing he was keeping constant tabs on them, or who knew what kind of trouble Yuuki would get his beloved, er,  _esteemed_  senior into.

There came the sound of a zipper being slowly opened…

Aidou nearly hit himself with the book in shock. They couldn't be… they wouldn't…

Kaname gasped, nearly causing the 'chaperone' to chew a hole straight through the book he was now biting to hold in his anticipation. Er, horror.

"Yuuki, you know we can't… in here…"

"I think you'll like it. Wanna try it, Kaname?" her innocent tone tore Aidou's heart to pieces.

_Don't do it, don't listen to her! She's just trying to-!_

A wrapper. Something cellophane-wrapped was rent, and crackled under capable fingers.

Thank goodness the bookshelves were heavy, as Aidou clutched it fiercely in his cold, bloodless hands when his knees gave out under him.

"I've never had one of these before."

"A little bit at a time, then," and he could tell the treacherous vixen was doing just what she'd said she would next, as the sounds of delicate sucking trickled between the stacks to Aidou's poor, beleaguered ears. Still grasping the bookcase he slipped down to the dusty floor and hung his head. How could he have let this happen?

The sound of his senior's soft, pleasured moans only exacerbated his sense of failure.

A few moments later, he heard Kaname's surprised, slightly downcast expression, "Oh!... it went soft."

"That's ok, it's supposed to do that," assured Yuuki, and the sucking sounds stopped. "Would you like another one? Now that you're used to it, you can make it last longer…"

"Oh, then yes…"

Tears streaming silently down his embarrassment-flushed face, Aidou leapt to his feet. By heavens, he might have failed once to protect Kaname but he would not fail again!

The young, blond man was already running around the unusually long stacks, his thoughts in complete disarray, except for his single  _modus operandi_  : Cockblock Yuuki Cross.

_No, she would not trick him again! He would tear them apart physically if he had to! But there was no way his senior was going to risk having his reputation tarnished by that immoral woman! Not if he could do anything about it, and he was going to march right over there, and if it came to it, he'd pull up Kaname's trousers himself—and no, he wouldn't look at what Kaname might be keeping under wraps in those trousers, not at all, not even for three minutes or with the help of a camera phone, not after last time, and—_

"Oh, hi Aidou," Yuuki greeted the emotional wreck who skidded to a stop in front of them.

In a matter of mere seconds the trouble Aidou took in the scene:

1) Yuuki was standing up.

2) Everyone was wearing their clothes, even Kaname, unfortunately, he noted.

3) But both his prey were sucking on…

"Are those… Tootsie-pops?" he asked distantly, while trying to tell himself that he was not disappointed he hadn't caught them in the act of doing something agonizingly, graphically, disgustingly naughty.

"Mmm-hmm! Want one?" offered Yuuki, unzipping her purse again and holding it out for him. "But make sure the librarians don't catch you," she whispered, glancing around. "We're on a candy-blackout right now."

"Were you looking for us for something?" asked Kaname kindly, smiling at the little duckling who followed him. Everywhere.

"You… You… I'm going back to my room!" cried Aidou, the pressure of the stacks and his senior's full attention overwhelming him. Without another word of explanation, he turned away and raced back to his room, locked the door and let out the downpour of tears on his bed like a good little man who'd just lost his first crush. He'd do it all again tomorrow of course, but for today, he needed to regain his composure. He wondered if Shiki had any more Pokky; he'd need some chocolate later.

_Back at the library, between the stacks…_

"…his tantrums usually last at least two to three hours. That was a particularly discouraging setback for him," sighed Kaname as he explained Aidou's odd behaviour. "He was probably very disappointed he didn't get to see anything at all this time."

"Does he usually follow you with that camera-phone out & ready like that?"

"Yes."

"Ahh…" There was a comfortable, expectant pause. "Well, Yori's still getting over her cold in my room…"

"Hmmm, that leaves us with very limited options, doesn't it?" Kaname moved closer to her, holding her firmly with one hand. He leaned over her and rested his arm on the row of books over her head, backing her against the stacks. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm all out of Tootsie-pops," admitted Yuuki, not even glancing in her purse. Now that they'd gotten rid of their chaperone, they could finally…

Kaname's hand slid lower, to her hip.

"Well, that's disappointing. I'm still hungry."

Dipping his head, Kaname's lips connected with her slender neck…

In his room back at the dorm, Aidou suddenly sat up ramrod straight and whirled around to look at the wall in the direction of the library.

"What is it now?" asked Ichijou, unconcerned. Seated at his desk he finished another report for the Night Class council and moved on to the next one. There was always work to do… And there were always roommates to be coddled.

"There is a disturbance in the natural order."

"Ah. That's just your Kaname-sense tingling," remarked Ichijou in a bored tone, returning to his work. "I'm sure he and Yuuki are probably intimately enjoying themselves now that you've finally given them some peace and quiet."

Like a fresh widow in mourning, Aidou spent the rest of the night bawling into his pillow.

THE END.

* * *

* * *

AN: Thank-you fic for Sidedish; I hope you enjoyed!  
AN: I know, I said 'No more VK fics until after the NY'. But at just around 1000 words, this only took me an hour or so to write - thank you for such a great prompt, Sidedish! I hope you liked your thank-you fic! Hee hee...

AN: Also, this fic is still percolating terrible ideas in my head. Like starting an entire "Cockblocker Aidou! An Adventure in Well-Intended Mishaps!" series. Hahaha!... I know, I need a life...


End file.
